


White Lilies on Black Silk

by a89bluefire



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms, Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a89bluefire/pseuds/a89bluefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiha finally gets Umeda to come to his apartment, but was it wise to actually succeed at his own personal mission?  Can Umeda finally forget his “high school sweetheart?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. More Practice

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times…” Umeda said, glaring across his desk corner at Akiha. “I am not going to your place, and you are _certainly_ not coming to mine.” With that said, he closed the file he’d been reading before The Annoyance showed up, and _trying_ to read ever since.

“Awwww…you’re so mean!” Akiha said, making a sad little puppy face at the other man. “And no fun whatsoever.”

“If I’m no fun then why do you insist on following me around and bothering me all the time?” The good doctor asked grumpily as the other man slouched in the chair by the window comfortably, the puppy dog look turning into a grin.

“Because I know that once I break you of this ethical streak you’ll be astounding.” He smiled, leaning back a little farther and causing the front chair legs to come off the ground a little. “And besides, you’re so cute when you’re mad.”

Umeda glanced over at him and the chair, an idea popping into his devious head. “So you want me to pay more attention to you, do you?” His eyes returned to the photographers face. “All right…” With that, he slid out of his chair to kneel between Akiha’s knees. “How’s this?…” He laid his palms flat on the other man’s thighs, slowly sliding them down his legs as he met his gaze.

Akiha’s eyes grew to about twice their normal size and got an even deeper shade of hazel. “U-umeda, what are you doing?” His voice was slightly deeper, but his eyes were weary. “I don’t trust you…”

Umeda just smiled, trying to make it look innocent, but failing miserably. “And you really shouldn’t.” Then he grabbed the front chair legs and tipped the chair back to dump Akiha out the window, having to lean back to avoid his flailing legs.

“Ahhh!” The blond man flailed helplessly as his chair was leaned back even farther, sliding him out the window rather neatly to land in an unceremonious heap in the bushes. “Ouch…” He lay there for a few seconds, staring up at the clear blue sky. “Sneaky Umeda, sneaky…” With that, he stood up and picked the leaves from his hair and clothes, grinning at the annoyed doctor.

“Will you ever give up?” Umeda asked in exasperation, a resigned look on his face. “Because your antics are starting to get on my nerves.” He grabbed a piece of paper Akiha had dropped while falling out the window and held it out the window.

With a grin, Akiha just held up his hands palm forward and backed away in mock surrender. “No, but I will give you a respite until tonight…”

“Egh, how many times do I have to tell you-?!” Umeda stopped in mid rant, knowing Akiha wouldn’t listen to it anyway. “Fine, live in your own delusional fantasies. But don’t drag _me_ into them.” With that, he offered the paper once more to the other man. “Take your paper and go, I have work to do.”

Akiha shook his head; grin still firmly in place. “That’s my address, stop by tonight and I’ll make sure you won’t be stuck at home watching the Home Shopping Network all night long.”

“I do not watch that filth: I get all my things online, like a normal person.” He then flicked the paper at him before turning around and walking off into another room. “Now go away and give me some peace!” He called back over his shoulder, shutting the door firmly behind himself.

Akiha just smiled harder and shook his head, picking up the paper to set it down on the windowsill while chuckling softly to himself. ‘I’m letting my guard down…’ He thought silently. ‘I’ll just have to be more careful with my affection.’ His smile widened at the thought of Umeda’s expression as he informed him of such. ‘He’s gonna just loooove that one, I hope he stops by tonight so that I can tell him...’ 

He took one last look at the door Umeda had disappeared behind and then started down the path to the front gate, already making a mental list of all the things he would do to the doctor if he showed. He hadn’t yet, but there is always a first time for everything. Some of the thoughts involved teeth and nails, some silk ties, but all of them made his spirits rise…among other things.


	2. New Pest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Umeda has another visitor and gets rescued.

“When will that stupid man take the hint and-!”

“Doctor Umeda?” Called a voice from the hallway door.

With an exasperated growl he turned around and spotted the offending student. “What is it now?” He demanded, his voice just asking for a reason to yell at someone.

“I was wondering if you…” Finally the tone registered with the student and he trailed off, his eyes darting around in unease.

“Yes?…” Umeda asked, his voice a little too sweet.

“T-the office is asking for the student’s health records that they requested this morning. I can come back later if you want, it’s no-“ He took a step back, preparing for a hasty retreat. 

“No, I have it right here.” He walked over and picked up the file he had been trying to read for the last hour. “But what are you willing to do to get it?” With that, he grinned roguishly.

The student blinked and looked completely lost. “Pardon?…”

Umeda’s grin widened as he leaned his hip against the desk and tapped the file’s corner against his lower lip. “It’s not that complicated of a question really, quite simple once you think about it…” He had already decided to mess with the kid’s head a bit, why not cause nightmares while he’s at it? “What’s your name? You’re new…”

“Yes Sir, I just transferred from Kumamoto High. My name is Hikoki Kaji.”

“Really now…how fascinating.” He smiled charmingly and pushed off the desk, slowly walking closer the kid. “And what year are you Hikoki?” Umeda asked, giving him the once over.

“I graduate in a few months, this is my last year. Why?” Eyeing him skeptically the boy held his ground.

“I _thought_ you looked more…mature…that your fellow students.” The doctor commented quietly.

The boy blinked again, but this time didn’t look quite so puzzled. He looked thoughtful if anything. ‘That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting…’ Umeda thought silently. ‘I should quit while I’m ahead.’ With that, he turned back around and went over to the desk, then leaned down and signed a piece of paper in the folder. “Here Hikoki, take this back to-” Umeda turned around and came face to face with the boy, nearly bumping into him.

“Kaji…” The student corrected, staring at the doctor’s mouth.

“What?” Umeda asked, taking half a step back until he bumped into his desk.

“Don’t play coy doctor, it’s not becoming of a man in your situation…” Kaji closed the gap between them and then reached out, laying his hand on the older man’s chest.

“And what position is that, exactly?” The doctor asked, reaching up and brushing the boy’s hand away. Instead, the movement only succeeded in moving it to his side.

“I didn’t believe it at first because I wasn’t expecting it, but you were flirting with me just now.” He braced his other hand on the desk beside Umeda’s hip, his thumb idly tracing the subtle curve of it through his slacks.

“I flirt with lots of people, and they’re going to miss you in the office…” Umeda was beginning to look slightly bored as he reached down and calmly slid the hand a few inches away. 

Hikoki just grinned and moved his other hand a little lower, “Nice try, but no. They won’t miss me for another hour or so.” His other hand slid back to Umeda’s hip.

Umeda was starting to get annoyed now and grabbed both the boy’s wrists harshly, holding them by Hikoki’s sides. “I have no intention of-”

“What on _Earth_ are you doing Umeda?!” Umeda turned towards the window in surprise and saw Akiha frowning back at him. The other man looked like he wasn’t sure if he should yell or laugh.

“You…” Umeda glared, still not releasing the boy’s wrists.

“No, the girl next door…Of sourse it’s me!” He threw one of his long legs over the sill and climbed in easily. “Cheating already? I can’t believe it!” Akiha walked over to them both as Umeda just sighed and released the boy, sitting down in his chair with a tired look on his face.

“You never give up, do you?” He said under his breath, propping his chin up on his hand.

“Not when I know what I want.” Akiha whispered back, winking at him so the kid couldn‘t see. “And what are you thinking, hitting on the father of my children?” Akiha added scornfully to the boy. “I don’t take care of them at home all day so that prepubescent little boys can hit on my lover!”

The boy’s eyes got huge and he stuttered something.

“Well, is that all you’ve got to say?” Akiha accused, taking a step towards the boy.

Through the whole exchange, Umeda just sat there. The only indication that he heard anything at all was the slight twitch at the mention of his “children.”

“I-I’m sorry!” The kid stammered and then grabbed the file before dashing out the door.

After he was out of earshot Akiha decided laughter was the proper course and flopped into the extra chair next to the desk.

“What in the hell was that about?” Umeda asked calmly after he was settled. “We don’t have any children, and I’m _not_ your lover…”

“But it sure got rid of him didn’t it?” Akiha said with a smile, winking again as he took a sip of water from the bottle he had forgotten on Umeda’s desk.


	3. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Umeda receives a summons.

Akiha had left a few moments after chasing the boy off, staying just long enough to get his water and toss a teasing comment over his shoulder before disappearing once more out the window. The difference being that this time he did it without assistance and on purpose.

Umeda was left sitting in his chair, staring at the bit of paper that was lying in the center of his desk. “He’s sneaky when he wants to be, I’ll give him that…” With that, he got up and went into the other room, going to look for a few student files he had to update after today’s visits. ‘He annoys me to no end,’ He thought to himself. ‘But every time I think about him, I just can’t help but be curious…’ 

He found one of the files and pulled it down, placing it in the crook of his arm while looking for the others. ‘I can’t believe I’m admitting that, even if only to myself.’ Sighing, he pulled out another and added it to the first. “Gah, why do these boys have to get sick so often? It’s not like they’re old and feeble!”

After finding the few files remaining on the list he returned to his desk and set them down beside the piece of paper. He sat down and stared at it for a few more moments, but then crumpled it up and tossed it behind him. He was aiming for the trash beside the door, so when he turned around to see where it landed and saw nothing, he assumed his aim was as perfect as ever. In reality, it landed inside his open satchel a few feet away.

After filling out the necessary paperwork and putting the right papers in the right folders, he put them back in the filling cabinets and began to lock up the room. “There, finally!” He said in relief as he turned the key in the final lock and headed off down the hallway. 

Just as he reached the door that lead out into the teacher’s parking lot his phone rang. He cursed and began to search through his satchel until he finally found it two rings later, the screen told him “15:34 Ryoichi” flashing the time and the name of the caller. “Inconsiderate bastard…” Umeda muttered to himself before flipping open the phone and pressing it to his ear. “Yes?…” He said calmly.

“It’s me…” Said a familiar voice into his ear, sending a slight shiver down his spine despite his annoyance. He could still be working, not that that had ever bothered Ryoishi in the past.

“I know perfectly well who you are, caller I.D. is all the rage now Ryoichi. You know that as well as I do.” With that he set his satchel down on a nearby bench and then joined it, not wanting to stand in the middle of the hallway and have a phone conversation, but not wanting to have it outside in the cold wind either.

“Very true Umeda, but why should I bother with things like that when you know all of those useful bits of information for me?” Umeda just softly snorted in amusement, leaning back against the bench. “And besides, I didn’t call to talk about technology. I called because I wanted to see if you are free tonight…”

He sat there thinking for a bit, fingering the strap on his satchel. “That depends on what you have in mind.”

“Drinks at our normal spot, and then desert at your place if you’re up for it.” Was the reply, the hint not going unnoticed by Umeda.

“I’m always up for a bit of fun and games with you, you know that. But why not at your house?” He tossed the last out as a bit of a challenge, curious to see if he would take the bait.

“You know perfectly well why not.” Was the only reply from the man on the other end.

“Ah, so it’s true…I understand.”

“I knew you would.”

“I always do, don’t I?” Umeda said, his voice sounding a little melancholy even to his own ears.

Ryoichi ignored the tone and continued on with the conversation. “Four hours, be there?” It was said like a question, but Umeda knew it really wasn’t.

“You know I will be, but will you?”

“I’m the one that made the invitation…” With that, he hung up, leaving Umeda to whisper into the phone alone.

“That doesn’t mean anything with you and we both know it…”


	4. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Umeda accidentally booby traps his apartment.

Umeda sat at the bar, his boots tapping a slow rhythm against the classic metal circle around he base of the stool. “Why do I keep showing up?…” He muttered into his glass. “He never keeps his appointments, especially when Masato is visiting.” He sighed and sipped on his drink, pushing the ice around the bottom of the glass with his straw.

“Sir, would you like another?” Asked the barkeep politely from his side of the counter, his hands never pausing in the endless polishing and cleaning of his profession.

“No, thank you. I think I’ve had quite enough.” Umeda replied, meaning both the drink and his absent partner. “I’m done with this, what is the tab this time?” He asked while taking out his wallet.

“1800 yen sir.” The man replied, pulling a piece of paper off of a metal clip on the back wall.

The good doctor pulled out the money and handed it to the man before taking one last sip and getting up. “What time is it?” He asked as he slid his wallet back into his pocket. 

“It’s 21:08.”

Umeda nodded his thanks, slipping on his jacket before heading outside. 

‘I didn’t intend on waiting over an hour...’ He thought sourly to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked to his car a few blocks over. ‘I guess I was hoping he would actually show up for once.’

During his walk the thoughts flashing through his head became less and less to his liking. Finally, he reached his car and he got in, mentally berating himself about giving up his evening to a ghost. 

After about twenty-five minutes of darting through traffic to get across town and then another ten or so to get his mail and sort it, Umeda was finally able to collapse onto his couch. With a sigh he toed off his shoes, ignoring the thump they made as they bounced on the floor. “I hope I don’t trip over those and kill myself later...” He said aloud, thinking briefly of the things he meant to do tonight before drifting off to sleep. Normally he didn’t fall asleep this early, but work and emotions had gotten the better of him, draining him dry.

He awoke about an hour later to the sound of some ungodly beeping next to his ear. It took him a moment to realize that it was his cell phone, ringing in his jacket pocket which he was currently sprawled over. “Someone better be bleeding, dying, or both…” He mumbled, groping around in his pocket for the phone. He finally found it and looked at the I.D. Then did a double take: “What the hell? Akiha?” He blinked a few times and then the letters cleared up more, revealing “22:51 Taka” He couldn’t for the life of him figure out how he had gotten the two confused, but decided it didn’t matter: He didn’t really want to talk to either one of them at the moment. Hitting the “mute” button on the side of the phone, he set it down on the table and let it go to voice mail silently.

Blinking up at the ceiling for a little while didn’t really accomplish anything, but at the moment it seemed like the most productive thing he felt like trying. “What am I doing?” He whispered to himself, finding it easier to think if he could actually hear the thoughts. “He’s selfish, conceited, sadistic, manipulative, and a whole lot of other things that I don’t even feel like listing off. But yet, I still love him….why?” He rolled over, sticking his face between the couch cushions. “I don’t know!” He groaned the answer into the couch, it coming out muffled and distorted because of the fabric.

“Don’t know what?” Asked a curious voice from the doorway.

Umeda jumped up and swung around, grabbing the remote as the closest projectile.

“What are you going to do, click me to death?” Just then the voice registered, making him uncomfortable that he could recognize it that easily. Umeda leaned over to flick on the light, but then changed his mind: he liked the advantage of being on his home turf with the room barely lit by moonlight.

“No, I’m going to mute you. Now what do you want Akiha?”

Akiha stepped into the soft light with a smile. “You’re not a very friendly host.”

“You’re not a very welcome guest.” Was the tart reply as Umeda sat down the remote and picket up a coaster, flicking it at the man. It spun through the air before hitting him in the chest and bouncing off harmlessly, the thin, bamboo disk making a slight “thud” as it hit the carpet.

“Ouch!” Akiha exclaimed in mock pain, pretending to clutch his chest as he toed off his shoes. “You could have killed me with that thing!”

“Oh get over it already.” Umeda muttered, throwing another.

This time Akiha caught it, then stooped down and grabbed the first off the floor. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to throw things?”

“No, she told me to aim for where it counts. You should feel lucky I didn’t take her advice…”

Akiha just laughed and began to walk towards him. When he was a few feet away one of Umeda’s shoes found its way under his foot and he went down, taking the doctor with him as he fell onto the couch.

“You simpleton, get off me!” Umeda demanded, trying to shove the man off of him.

Akiha blushed, but the inadequate lighting saved him. He regained his composure quickly however, challenging him: “I’m the simpleton? You’re the one that left your shoes in the middle of the floor in the dark.”

Umeda glared up at him, still trying to push him off while the man above ignored the efforts. “Well if you hadn’t been breaking-and-entering then we wouldn’t have a problem now would we?”

Akiha just lay still, enjoying the doctor struggling beneath him. “I’m not breaking-and-entering, I’m visiting an old friend. There’s a big difference you know…”

Just then, Umeda realized just how much the other man was enjoying his attempt at freedom. The evidence was plainly obvious by his firm reaction. “What’s that?” He asked, already knowing but praying he was wrong. 

“Deprived…” Was the only answer as Akiha rolled his hips slowly against him.

Umeda’s breath hitched, and his neck involuntarily arched back into the couch cushions slightly. ‘Damn it! It’s been way too long since I’ve felt something like that…’ He thought desperately to himself. “Please get off of me.” He said quietly, hating the fact that his own body started to respond to the stimulation.

“I will…….as soon as I get my ‘Hello’ kiss.”

Umeda blinked up at him, not sure if he should even feel shocked with all the things Akiha had pulled in the name of “love.” After what seemed like an eternity to the man above him, he flatly stated, “No. Now get off of me.”

“Nope, I want my kiss. I came all the way over here to see you and I just want an innocent little kiss for my efforts.” Was the reply, delivered in all seriousness and backed up by the tensing of his muscles to keep the doctor where he wanted him.

Umeda measured his options, staring up at the man with more than a little annoyance now. ‘Fine, but I’m gonna give you more than you bargained for.’ With that thought in mind, he slipped his arms around Akiha’s neck and pulled his head down, meeting him half way. Then, he opened his mouth slightly, tongue darting out to gently trace Akiha’s lips.

The other man gasped faintly, not expecting Umeda to give in so easily, and when his lips opened with that tiny sound the doctor saw his chance and took it, entering his mouth and caressing him languidly from the inside out. His mouth was hot and slick, and the tongue that met his made him half wish that Akiha had demanded more than a kiss.

The photographer’s body slowly relaxed against his, his mind preoccupied with the kiss and not the tensing of his partner preparing to strike. 

A few seconds later, when Akiha was relaxed enough and distracted enough, Umeda twisted his body and threw the other man off and onto the floor before standing up calmly and brushing off his shirt. “There’s your kiss, now get out…”

Akiha lay there on the floor and blinked for a few seconds, trying to shake the lustful thoughts out of his head before he braced himself on his elbows and eyed the doctor. “You’re a cruel man…”

“I have never claimed to be other wise.” Umeda retorted, walking over to the door and opening it with a wave of good-bye.

The man on the floor grinned and got up, walking over to the door with a careful side step for the shoes. “You need to stop by some time, I always keep a key on the top off my doorjamb…” With that he stepped out and pulled the door closed behind him before Umeda could, not wanting him to have the opportunity to slam it in his face.


	5. Bold Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Umeda does some visiting of his own.

Umeda just stood there, staring at the door. ‘Did he just?...He did, he just shut my own door in my face!’ While that and what had just happened sank into his head he locked the door and stumbled over to the couch before reaching over and switching on a lamp. “I...just kissed Akiha, I just _French_ kissed Akiha. Oh my god...” The doctor rested his elbows on his knees, face plopping automatically into his upturned palms. “Can this night get any wor-?” His phone started vibrating across the table before he could even finish the last word.

“Damn it!” Umeda cursed, reaching for the phone while mentally kicking himself. He looked at the screen and cursed again: “23:14 Ryoichi” Flipping the phone open quickly he wondered why on earth he was calling so late: He usually went to bed early for work.

“Yes?...” He answered in his usual fashion, leaning back into the couch and preparing for one of Ryoichi’s non-excuses.

“It’s me...” Came the reply over the phone, the voice a little on edge and annoyed.

“We went through this earlier: I know, called ‘Caller I.D.’ Now what do you want?” Umeda was a little pissed: Being put second after a younger man for years can do that to a person.

Silence met him for a few seconds, as if the other man was surprised that he would be that curt with him. He quickly recovered however, coming back with the all-original imitation of a pissed off cat: “Reeeowr, someone’s a little upset tonight.”

“It’s Midnight; I have every reason to be upset at you calling me.”

“You weren’t asleep.” Ryoichi pointed out.

“That’s beside the point; I’m talking about the principle of the thing.” Umeda shot back.

“Since when have you ever had principles?”

“Again: Beside the point. Now, why did you call?” He was genuinely pissed now; it was inconsiderate to call this late. Also, it probably didn’t help that he was still replaying what had just happened with Akiha in his mind.

“I was just calling to apologize...”

“You never apologize.” Came the annoyed reply.

“Very true...”

“So, now that you have admitted that: What do you want this time?”

Silence for a few minutes, then a deep breath. “Well, you seem to be impatient, so-”

“Impatient and fed-up-with are two completely different things...” Umeda said it quietly, but it effectively silenced his part-time lover. “This is getting out of hand Ryo, and we both know it. I’ve been pushed aside for years because of Masato and quite frankly: I’m tired of it.” Mentally, a tiny part of Umeda was running in circles and trying desperately to close the floodgates on his words. “I have nothing against the man, other than him taking up all of your time and thoughts, but I can only put up with so much before I break. I’m quickly reaching that point...” The last was said almost desperately and he hated it.

“Are you threatening me Umeda?” Was the only reply, the words sounding whispered through clenched teeth.

Umeda cringed, the use of his last name not going unnoticed. “You know I could never do that to you, but I want you to know that if you keep pushing me farther and farther away I won’t even be able to reach you anymore...” This was going downhill fast.

“You can’t reach me now....you never _have_.” With that, Ryoichi hung-up. 

Umeda sat there, the silence slowly choking him from the inside out. “He hung-up on me...stood me up and hung up on me...” He didn’t know whether to be feel pissed off or miserable, but the former was quickly winning out; if only for the fact that it was more self-preserving for his ego. “That bastard...”

After a few moments of quick thinking, his thoughts spinning around in circles more than anything else, he got up and walked into his kitchen. After searching around in his refrigerator for a while, much longer than it should have taken, he decided on a bottle of water.

Grabbing up his water he headed back into the living room, setting his satchel on the table. ‘Might as well get something accomplished...’ He thought to himself as he pulled out a few folders, trying to calm himself while ignoring the fact that his hands shook. When he pulled out the last folder something came out of the bag with it and rolled onto the table

When he saw the paper and recognized what it was he cursed and grabbed it. ‘I’m gonna kill him I swear!’ Umeda thought to himself as he sat there clutching the paper in one hand and reaching for his water bottle with the other.

Taking a long drink of water he looked down at the paper in his hand, curiosity beginning to get the better of him. ‘I wonder where that man found a land lord who could put up with him...’ After considering the question for a few seconds Umeda just shook his head and set down the paper on the table, reaching for a file. ‘Like I care anyway, I wouldn’t be caught dead in that man’s apartment.’

Several minutes passed by, most of them with very little work being accomplished and much pondering about one very annoying man.

‘I could call it reconnaissance...’ He thought to himself, but was quickly scolded by a voice in his head: ‘Reconnaissance for what? Don’t even think about going over there! You’ve been putting up with that man’s advances for years, think of how much worse they are going to get if you _encourage_ him!!!’

Umeda sighed and nodded to himself: that was all very true. That wasn’t the question though, the question was did he really care? After years of being worn down by the other man’s advances, and even more years of being shoved aside by the one person he ever really loved.....he was tired of fighting. He wanted someone right now, and Akiha was more than willing to be used and abused in a physical sense. He was also the least likely to develop annoying feeling for him, and the fact that Umeda would kill himself before falling in love with the photographer went without saying.

With another sigh Umeda set down the folder he wasn’t really looking at and massaged his temples with the heels of both hands. ‘This is ridiculous...I can’t even concentrate anymore I’m so stressed out.’ He grabbed the water bottle again and took a swig...or at least tried to: all he got was air. Apparently he was so distracted that he finished his water and didn’t even realize it. With a glare at the offending plastic he tossed it into the kitchen and hoped that it landed in the recycle bin.

‘I wonder where he lives...doubt it’s even close...’ As soon as that thought registered, he knew that he was going over to Akiha’s apartment. It was just a matter of whether or not to take the car. Holding back another sigh Umeda picked up the paper and slowly uncrumpled it.

Inside, in very neat and almost delicate writing, was very simply: “Apartment 517.” After turning it over and looking on the other side, then turning it over again to make double sure, Umeda decided that Akiha had finally lost his mind. Even thought there wasn’t much to lose in the first place....

‘Finally decide to go over there and he gave me a fake address....or did he?’ If he just gave him an apartment number, maybe it’s the same building?’ The more he thought about it, the more possible it became: Umeda kept businessman hours, but Akiha came and went with his photographer’s schedule. Not to mention the fact that Umeda went out of his way to avoid his neighbors, Akiha most likely being the same way... ‘Hmmmm.....I’m number 512, so he would be...” Umeda’s eyes widened as he realized that they were on the same floor. ‘Two doors down...’

If he was on a different floor that would have been a little easier to not have noticed, not even the mailboxes have their names on them. The call buttons didn’t either, you had to remember the person’s number or you were out of luck. Privacy was important to him, so those features had been very appealing. Not that he couldn’t have requested that his name be left off everything, but that was such a hassle and had so much paperwork.....okay, not a lot, but he was lazy.

‘Okay, enough stalling...’ With that thought he got up and grabbed his keys, debated about bringing his cell but decided against it, and headed for the door. He switched off the light and slipped on his shoes along the way. After one last glance at his apartment he opened the door and stepped out, locking the door behind himself. 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this, I must have lost my mind...’ Umeda shook his head to clear it a bit and walked down the hallway, heading for the door with the big, brass numbers “5-1-7.” As he reached it the thought dawned on him that he had no idea what to say once Akiha opened the door. “Hi Akiha, wanna F*ck?” Just didn’t sound all that appealing, even if it was exceedingly accurate.

After a second or two of thought on the subject, it dawned on him that he didn’t have to knock; he could just let himself in via the key on the door frame. With that thought Umeda smiled and reached up, sliding his fingers along the whitewashed doorjamb. As soon as his fingertips connected with a cold, metal key he felt his pulse speed up.

As he took down the key and stared at its plain, silver design Umeda thought briefly of what he was about to do. But “brief” was the operative word because before he could think too much he shoved the key into the lock and turned, the door swinging open silently.


	6. Surfacing Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akiha almost has a heart attack.

The room on the other side of the door was dark, the only light spilling in through the open door. Umeda quickly stepped through and closed it behind him. The last thing he needed was for Akiha to notice and come to investigate before he was ready for him. After the quiet click of the door latching, nothing but silence met his ears as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room.

As soon as Umeda was able to make out shapes in the room despite the darkness, a light flipped on overhead, causing him to jump back against the door in surprise. After barely suppressing a rather girly shriek and quickly covering his eyes, he glanced around the room cautiously. Akiha was against the far wall clutching his chest and looking rather pale. “What are you doing in the dark?! You just scared 3 lives out of me!” The photographer yelled, glowering at his unexpected guest.

“What are you, a cat? And you invited me here, remember?” The doctor replied irritably, seriously reassessing his own decision-making abilities.

Akiha ignored the cat comment, still too surprised to come up with an innuendo to counter it. “I never expected you to actually show up!”

“Well, I’ll just go back to my own apartment if you don’t want me.” Umeda said quickly, turning back to the door and reaching for the doorknob while thinking, ‘Thank the Gods! Freedom!’

As Umeda tried fruitlessly to open the door, Akiha came up behind him. “No, no...That’s not what I meant. You just surprised me is all.” He replied, placing his own hand over the doctor’s to keep him from leaving. “Would you like a drink?” Akiha asked quietly beside his ear, his warm breath skating across the other man’s skin and ruffling his hair slightly.

Umeda jumped, glancing over his shoulder and coming eye-to-eye with Akiha. “Why won’t it open?” He asked, ignoring the question about refreshments in light of his foiled escape.

The photographer’s eyes flicked down to the lock briefly, pausing at the “V” of skin visible in Umeda’s shirt from his current angle. “It automatically locks...” He replied calmly, moving slightly closer and snaking his other his arm around the doctor’s waist to flip the lock open and then closed again. 

Umeda stiffened slightly as the man’s arm curved around his waist towards the lock, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead, he just watched those hands nervously, knowing to keep them well within his line of sight.

“But do you really want to go?” The other man asked softly, pressing his body a little closer to whisper directly against his ear. He was so close that his lips brushed softly against the skin, causing both of them to shiver.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t already know the answer to, it backfires on you sometimes.” Umeda replied, more than a little unsettled by his current predicament, but unwilling to leave just yet. 

“But how will I find out if I don’t ask?” Akiha countered, lightly running his fingers along the strong tendons of the hand beneath his. Umeda gasped slightly, his hand twitching against the handle.

Umeda turned around slowly, his torso brushing against the other man’s arms and his hip against more delicate places in the process. Feeling Akiha’s attraction to him made his pulse race even more, and the feeling of those strong arms framing him against the door did things to his brain. “That’s a good question...” He said, leaning forward and quickly kissing Akiha before he could lose his nerve. 

The other man was caught so off guard that he let out a little sound of surprise again, giving Umeda just the right opening to run his tongue slowly between his lips, brushing lightly against teeth. “Does that answer it?” He asked quietly, pulling back to lean nonchalantly against the door. He looked a lot more relaxed than he felt, thoughts flashing through his head so chaotically he was afraid Akiha would pick up on them. ‘What am I doing here? I love Ryoichi, I shouldn’t be here. Do I love him? Am I still chasing after a high school roman-’

Akiha chose that moment to kiss him back, his lips dipping down to brush petal soft against Umeda’s. The kiss continued for several minutes, Akiha’s hands settling on Umeda’s waist as the other man’s hands clutched his shoulders. The kiss went from soft to demanding as their tongues dueled for dominance in each other’s mouths. 

When it was over, both were breathing heavily and Umeda was pressed against the door. “Yeah, I think that answers one of them.” Akiha said, imagining Umeda hot and panting beneath him on his black silk sheets. After getting a slightly puzzled expression from Umeda he reiterated with a smirk, savoring the rare sight of him confused. “A drink: you never said if you wanted one or not.”

“Oh, sure...” Umeda nodded, grinning a little despite himself. “I suppose I shall need one before the night is out.” He said, a little resignation creeping into his tone.

Akiha smiled, drifting off to the kitchen and tugging Umeda after him by the hand. “Yeah, dehydration is the enemy.” 

He received a half-hearted glare for that, but just laughed it off as he flipped on the kitchen lights to reveal a sky blue and white room equipped with all kinds of culinary delights. Umeda looked around the room for a bit, then watched his host with interest. A lot of interest. ‘Damn, it’s been far too long. Not only did I actually come over, but I’m getting harder just watching him reach up for a glass. Does he really need the ones on the top shelf?!’ For the sake of self-preservation, he went back to studying the kitchen to distract himself a bit. “Do you cook often? You’re kitchen is very well equipped.”

“Every now and then,” Came the muffled reply, causing Umeda to glance over to see what on Earth he was doing. “I make a wonderful Tiramisu if I do say so myself.”

Umeda’s gaze ran right into Akiha’s delectable ass sticking out of the open refrigerator. Thoughts of all kinds of midnight delights flitted through his mind, causing him to swell uncomfortably against the zipper in his slacks. After a few seconds, he had his fantasies under control and what Akiha had said filtered through. “Tiramisu? Why does it not surprise me that your specialty is a desert?”

“I’m not sure how I should take that.” Akiha said as he pulled a few bottles out of the refrigerator and then closed it, returning the counter across the kitchen from Umeda. He then proceeded to pour a bit from each bottle into glasses.

“Good, think on it. It’ good for you, promise.” Umeda replied tartly, thoughts once again running through his head. ‘Is this really the best thing to be doing? What if I wake up tomorrow and regret this, regret him?’

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he jumped slightly as a drink was waved under his nose, some concoction smelling strongly of cranberries and alcohol. “Thank you....” It didn’t smell laced, but you never knew with Akiha. He eyed it suspiciously before taking a small sip.

“Don’t worry, I only used a mild sedative...” Akiha said calmly, taking a sip of his own before laughing as Umeda choked on his. “Oh calm down will you, what use would you be drugged? I want you awake and conscious while I-“

“Alright, alright, I get the point!” The doctor said hurriedly, cutting him off before he could launch into a detailed description of what he was in for. ‘What did I get myself into?’ He asked himself silently as he took a larger, fortifying drink of his cranberry something-or-other.

“Careful, drink that too fast and you’ll get drunk...” Akiha warned, sipping his own while leaning against the center island a few feet away.

“Isn’t that what you want?” He asked, taking another long pull of his drink.

“No,” Akiha said in a surprisingly serious tone. “I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and be able to blame this on the alcohol. I want for you to make the decision yourself and not say you were coerced or drunk.” He set his drink down and closed the distance between them, bracing his hands against the counter, one hand on either side of Umeda. His eyes were intense and serious, yet uncertain as they stared into Umeda’s. “I want you to remember everything and regret nothing.”

Umeda stared back into his eyes, not sure of anything anymore. “What if we both regret this in the morning?” He whispered, setting his drink down beside him on the counter as an excuse to look away. “What if this is a mistake?”

“I’ve been fantasizing about this night for months, years...I won’t regret this. And you came over here of your own free will, kissed me the same way...I don’t think you will either. I quit fighting my attraction for you a long time ago. When will you stop fighting yours for me?” Akiha asked as he gently tipped Umeda’s face back towards his own, imploring him with his eyes to understand. “When will you give in to what you want?”

“What makes you think you know what I want?” Umeda asked, the bite of his words taken away by the slight tremble in his voice.

“Because when I kissed you, you clung to me like you were drowning.”

Umeda couldn’t come up with a good comeback to that one, so he just glanced to the side again. ‘Am I really going to do this?’ He thought, wondering for the thousandth time what on Earth he was thinking. Just then, Akiha bent down and nibbled on his neck, sealing the deal. “Yeeesss...” Umeda hissed as one of his hands cupped Akiha’s head and drew him closer, the other wound around his waist, doing the same. “I guess you are my own personal life vest...” He whispered softly, his hips rocking forward of their own accord as Akiha started to trace his jaw line in kisses before finding his mouth again and devouring it in a hungry kiss they both desperately wanted and needed.


	7. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Umeda makes a mistake and Akiha loses his temper.

‘I can’t believe he actually showed up.’ Akiha thought to himself, still reeling from the surprise of finding Umeda in his living room. ‘But I’m glad he did...’ With that, he licked the seam of Umeda’s lips, taking his mouth when the other man opened in invitation.

Umeda shivered and sighed as Akiha ran his tongue slowly and softly over the roof of his mouth, tickling and arousing at the same time. ‘Gods, he’s good at this and it’s been too long.’ Umeda thought hazily to himself, having trouble thinking clearly with what Akiha was doing with his tongue. ‘If he can kiss this well, I wonder what else he’s good at...’ That thought was enough to make him moan a little into the other man’s mouth.

At the sound of Umeda’s passion Akiha wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them even closer together until there was no space between them and their arousals pressed against each other. ‘This is even better than I imagined.’ Akiha thought to himself, biting Umeda’s lip in encouragement when the other man ground his hips against him.

Umeda was past the point of coherent thought, being so wrapped up in the sensations Akiha was causing: Akiha’s lips against his, Akiha’s tongue in Umeda’s mouth, Akiha’s hands pressing into his back to keep him close and making little kneading motions at the same time. Then there was that arousal pressing into his own, rubbing in just the right places, the fabric of his pants adding even more friction. Unable to keep a deep moan from escaping his mouth, Umeda clutched at Akiha’s back as the other man growled in appreciation and ground against him a little harder, pulling another moan from him.

Akiha drew back from Umeda’s lips, looking at the other man’s face and smiling in a rather predatory way. “I love the sounds you make. They make me want to do dirty things to you so I can hear more of them.” He whispered against Umeda’s lips, close enough to tease but not to satisfy. “They make me want to kiss you all over.” He added, kissing Umeda’s jaw. “They make me want to find all of the places that make you shiver.” He kissed his neck, licking along it and causing the other man to shiver and scratch at his back. “Makes me want to make you scream my name as you cum.” Akiha scraped his teeth against his neck, causing him to squirm against the counter, trying to get even closer. “Makes me want to cum inside you as you moan and scream.”

“Oh god...” Umeda whispered, feeling feverish and tingly all over, especially where Akiha was touching him. “Touch me.” He panted, feeling like he was going to die if Akiha didn’t touch his skin soon.

“No need to rush unnecessarily.” Akiha said against Umeda’s shoulder, his hands sneaking around to the front of Umeda’s shirt and undoing the buttons quickly, revealing the other man’s chest and abs. “God you’re beautiful...” He whispered softly, sliding one of his hands across Umeda’s chest to play with his nipple, pulling a soft cry from him. “And so sensitive.” He said as he bent down and drew the nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and rolling it across his tongue.

Umeda ran his fingers through Akiha’s hair, holding him to his chest. “Don’t stop, oh god don’t stop.” Umeda’s hips pushed forward on their own, his body arching against the counter as Akiha bent him back more, giving himself more access to the tender flesh before him.

Akiha slid one hand to the small of Umeda’s back, holding him in place as his other slid down his stomach and over the front of his slacks, massaging him through the thin fabric. “So hard for me Umeda, so desperate for more.” Akiha said, pressing his palm against Umeda’s arousal, producing a gasp from his partner.

“I’m not desperate.” Umeda panted, trying desperately to think of a cutting remark, but his thoughts were not focused on words, they were twisted about Akiha’s hands on his body. “I just...I wasn’t expecting-”

Akiha smiled against the other man’s chest, biting his nipple softly to make him gasp and lose his breath. “And I know what I’m doing, admit it. I’m not as incompetent as you seem to think.”

Umeda arched farther against the counter and rubbed himself against Akiha’s palm. “I’m not admitting anything...” He finally panted out through kiss-swollen lips.

“Well, in that case I’ll just have to try harder I suppose.” And with that Akiha unbuttoned Umeda’s slacks and slid down the zipper, sliding his hand inside to grip him firmly.

Umeda threw his head back, letting out the loudest moan yet. “Won’t work...” He forced out from between clenched teeth, Akiha’s verbal teasing helping him to think at least a little through the fog in his head. “I won’t beg either.” He said, looking down at Akiha defiantly, but still a little unfocused from the pleasure.

“Oh really?” Akiha asked, stroking his hand up and down Umeda’s shaft, causing the other man to shudder. “That sounds like a challenge...”

Umeda collapsed against the counter, the only thing keeping him upright was Akihas arm still wrapped around me. “Ryo-ryoichi!” He cried out, feeling that tight grip throughout his entire body. 

“What?!” Akiha demanded, releasing him immediately and stepping back with a look of confusion and anger on his face.

Umeda missed the firm heat of Akiha’s hand immediately, but it took him a few seconds to realize what he had said. When he did however, his face heated with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I was just so-”

“So what?” Akiha snapped, clutching his chest as it started hurting all of a sudden. “You’re with me Umeda, _me_!”

“I know, Akiha, I’m sor-” Umeda rushed to speak, but was cut off again.

“Oh, now you remember my name!” Akiha practically screamed, his anger and hurt getting the best of him. “I can’t believe you, I’m right here in front of you and you still don’t see me.” He shook his head, not sure whether to be hurt or mad.

Umeda just stood there, his hands covering himself and tried to think of something to say to make it right. “I don’t-”

“No, you don’t.” Anger won out, but Akiha knew that if he continued yelling he was going to throw something, so he lowered his voice. “I’m right here Umeda, right in front of you, and all you see is him!” His eyes burned with suppressed anger, but his voice never once trembled or raised.

“I’m just so-” Umeda began.

“When will you stop chasing after a ghost Umeda?! He’s never going to love you!” Akiha interrupted angrily, his calm cracking in the face of all his emotions. Anger, sadness, betrayal, frustration...but mainly, hopelessness. After years of waiting and wanting he had finally though Umeda had realized that Akiha wanted him.

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Umeda yelled back, unable to ignore the struck nerve in his heart and angry that Akiha’s words echoed his own thoughts from earlier. “We’ve been over-”

“I don’t care, just get out.” Akiha said, regaining a little of his calm as he turned away.

“Akiha-”

“I said get out!” Akiha turned back around and shouted. Umeda opened his mouth to say something else, but Akiha stopped him by slamming his fist down on the counter, startling both of them with his burst of rage. “This is my home, and I want you out of it!” He yelled, not caring anymore about his temper. “I’ve been waiting on the sidelines for years hoping that you would realize that I was good enough for you, but now I see-” Akiha paused, shaking his head as he glared at the other man. “Just shut up and get out, I’m done waiting for you.”

Umeda just stared at Akiha for a long moment with a mix of confusion and sorrow on his face, but eventually he too shook his head and then walked out of the kitchen without looking back.

Akiha watched him walk away and as soon as he heard the front door close he sagged against the counter, all of his anger leaving him at once. ‘I just wanted him to see me...’ He thought, the sadness finally taking over as a tear slid down his cheek. ‘Is that really too much to ask, to been seen by the man you love?’ Akiha’s head shot up at that last thought, shock ripping through him.

‘Do I really love him?’ He thought, a cold feeling seeping into his gut. ‘Am I really in love with a man that can never love me back?’ Akiha thought back over the previous months and years, thinking about all the verbal sparring matches and all the stolen kisses. H thought about how he always smiled when he saw Umeda, how when he was down he always went to Umeda for comfort even though he knew what kind of a reception would be waiting for him.

“Oh god, you idiot. What have you Akiha...what you done?..” He asked himself as he slid down the counter to the floor, his tears spilling over his eyes until the kitchen was nothing but a blur. “I guess you’re not the only one chasing ghosts Umeda...” He whispered, laying his head against the cold floor.


End file.
